The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly relates to a bed system constructed for ease of assembly and for appearance, including accessories for supplementing a theme appearance.
Modern consumers often decorate a children's bedroom with a theme. This may include incorporating the theme into furniture. However, “theme” furniture is often expensive, both due to its low volume and also due to the way that it is inefficiently packaged for transport. Also, “theme” furniture can be difficult to assemble. Also, where younger children are involved, safety is a major consideration.